Remembering
by StereksLoverChild
Summary: "WATCH OUT!" somebody yelled at her, but that was the last thing she heard before pain shot through her body and everything went dark. What would you do if you came back to a town you left behind, 5 years ago, 2 years after THAT accident without a memory?
1. Past and Present

**Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfic of Shugo Chara, so I hope you enjoy it. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 1: Past and Present**

It was on a sunnyday that are Gardians were smiling and laughing like usual. But on this sunnyday, one particular girl with a baby character wasn't really her usual self. This girl had a painted smile placed upon her face and has been dazed all day. Her chara, Pepe, has been the same way. The Gardians were worried for Yuiki Yaya, but they did not show it for they knew Yaya didn't want them to worry. Unfortunetly for Yaya, one particular former Jack was not about to let it slip.

" What's wrong Yaya?" The former Jack asked the Ace. Yaya seemed to not have acknowledge Kukai. This made him even more curious. " Yaaayaaa," he whined.

At this, the girl snapped back to reality. " Huh?" she asked him.

" What's wrong? They said you've been like this since this morning," he explained.

" What are you talking about?" she asked him.

" Don't pretend like you don't know," he said sternly. He knew she was a stubborn girl, so he knew he had to try harder to get the answer out. " Come on tell me what's bothering you."

It was quiet for a moment while Yaya was pondering if she should tell him the problem. She looked at the time on her phone, coming across her background picture. It was a picture with the Gardians, the charas, and Kukai smiling towards the camera. With a sigh, she flip her phone closed, placed a smile, and said, " Hey, Yaya has to go now. It's getting rather late and Yaya doesn't want Mama and Papa worried. Come on Pepe!"

Pepe floated next to Yaya, shoulders slump forward and a fake smile on her face. The two waved at their friends before steping out the two big doors. Yaya walked slowly at first, trying to make a decision if she should tell them.

" Yaya!" she heard somebody cry out. She instantly knew whose vioce it was from, for she and him were bestfriends since they were toddler. Without a second thought, Yaya ran as fast as her legs can take her. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care either. She didn't even know why she was running, but her mind was just a blur just like her vision. Tears stung her eyes as she bit her lip to hold them back, but to no avail. She turned to a corner, back against a wall and slid down to the hard cement. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

" I'm sorry Mama, Papa. I'm going to be a little, but don't worry I'll be done packing before we leave for our flight tomorrow," she mumbled to herself. Pepe floated next to her owner and sat on her owner's head trying to comfort the poor girl.

" What are you talking about?" someone asked her. Yaya looked up to see a confused Kukai staring at her.

" I.. I'm.. " she sighed. " My dad, he got this big promotion and he's going to get a lot of money from it."

" That's great then!" he exclaimed. Kukai hugged Yaya and spun her around twice before letting go.

" But, that's not all," she paused to take a deep breath. " We're moving... to America."

_**3 years later...**_

" Mama! Papa! Lets get some ice-cream," a very cheerful 14 year old shouted in excitement. Yaya's personality hasn't changed a bit ever since she came to America. She was still that girl who wants to be a spioled baby. Dragging her parents to the ice-cream booth, she ordered chocolate ice-cream with a smile on her adorable face.

Once the order was said, the family of four sat down on the seats waiting for the sweets. While they were waiting the family talked happily to eachother about how the day was so beautiful.

Yaya saw that the walking sign was on, so she happily skipped across the street not noticing what was coming towards her. She heard someone yell something to her, but she couldn't understand for she couldn't hear due to the beeping of a horn. She turned her head to the side just to see a truck coming her way. Her eyes widened. She wanted to move but found out she couldn't for some reason.

" WATCH OUT!" somebody yelled at her, but that was the last thing she heard before pain shot through her body and everything went dark.

_**2 years later...**_

A certain brown haired girl with hazel eyes was walking down a hallway to her new classroom at her new school. Finally, she reached her classroom and knocked. A person with brown hair and glasses opened the door and grinned at the girl. He pulled her inside the classroom and started to introduce her.

" This student here is our transfer student from America," the sensei said. " She's a little younger than all of you because she simply step a grade up. I want you to respect her."

The sensei nodded his head for the girl to introduce herself. " Hello. My name is Yuiki Yaya and it's a pleasure to meet you."

A girl with pink bubble gum hair snapped her up after hearing the name. She looked at the girl at the front, then gasp as she recognize Yaya. Every head turned to the pinkette.

" Y-Yaya?" She asked out loud.

" Yeah. That's... my name." Yaya said confused. " Do I know you?"

" It's me Amu. Hinamuri Amu." the pinkette said.

" I don't think I've ever meet you before, sorry." Yaya said to Amu.

**A/N: Hey everyone! How you all doing today? I hope you like my first Shugo Chara fanfic. R&R please!**


	2. Something Great and Something Horrible

**Hey! I'm sad that I only got one review and not many people are reading this because it a KukaixYaya fanfic. But, I still want to continue this story because I really want to do one. Anyways, Read and Review!**

**Chapter 2: Something Great and Something Horrible**

" You know pink hair. Blushes and stutters too much." Amu tried to explain. When she didn't get an answer, she continued on her list. " I was the Joker for the Gardians."

Yaya thought about it. Pink hair. Gardians. Joker. Hinamori Amu. Then it hit her. " You're Hinamori Amu from the Gardians. Yeah I saw you on a poster across the hall with the pictures of the Gardians, but I don't know you personally. How do you know me anyway and what are the Gardians?"

Amu's face fell. Yaya didn't remember her at all. How could you forget a girl with natural pink hair and a bestfriend at that? Then again, Amu's appearance change. She was taller, bigger cleavage, and longer hair. She didn't recognize Yaya at first when she saw her until she said her name. Yaya was slightly taller, bigger cleavage, her hair ended at the middle of her back, and she didn't dress like how the Yaya she knew back then dressed. And then again, she was in America for five years and people change. She sighed and sat back down. She was going to find out a way to get Yaya to remember her.

" Okay, now that that is over with, I want Yuiki-san to sit by Himamuri-san," the sensei said. Yaya walked to an empty seat to the right of Amu.

" You really don't remember me do you?" asked Amu, getting in what Yaya calls her Space Bubble.

" Um, yeah. Can you back up, please? You're creeping me out," she said backing her head away from the pinkette. Said girl did as she was told.

At lunch Yaya went outside on the field to eat her lunch that her mother made. She sat under a tree where there was shade. She saw boys playing soccer on the field and recognize a boy with brown hair. She remembered that she saw him on the poster of the Gardians earlier that morning. He was the Jack. _Jack._ That word seems so familiar to her. It felt like she was drawn to it. She couldn't explain the feelings she got when that word is said along with Ace, Joker, King, and Queen.

While Yaya was eating, a ball touched her that was streached out. She put her food aside and picked up the ball.

" Hey! Can you pass me the ball?" the brown-haired boy asked. She walked towards him. She didn't know why, though. She could easily kick the ball, but it felt like something was controlling her body. She couldn't stay put and just kicked the ball to him. Finally, she was infront of the boy. She handed him the ball.

" Thanks." he said. He looked at her. Really looked at her. She was a bit familiar to him, but couldn't put his finger on it. He smiled that goofy smile of his and said, " My name is Souma Kukai, by the way."

She smiled back. She felt so comfortable around him. " Hi, my name is Yuiki Yaya. Nice to meet you."

That name made him smile from ear to ear. " Yaya!" he exclaimed and hugged the poor girl to death. " I'm so glad you're back. I missed you. In fact, we all missed you."

The girl was beyond confused. This kid was hugging her and she don't even know him like that. _What does he mean by " We all missed you?" _she thought. The day wasn't even over and people were already freaking her out. She needed to get away from him and fast.

" Look Souma," she started, " I don't know you, so could you stop with the hugging?" Kukai let her go, a bit surprise that she called him by his last name. Yaya never called him by his last name.

Once he let go of her, Yaya turned around and ran as fast as her legs can run. She really wanted nothing more but to get the hell out of there. She turned her head slightly around to see if he was after her. Sure enough he was and he was gaining some ground.

This running seemed familliar to her. Like she had done this before, but she couldn't remember at all. She shook the thought out of her head and rounded the corner. Suddenly, she felt her arm being pulled along with her body. The next thing she knew was that something warm was on her lips. Her eyes widened, but she didn't pull back. Instead, she could feel her heart beating faster with every second that past by. Something must have been controlling her body because _she _kissed back. She didn't even know this kid and he's kissing her and she's letting him.

Then something horrible flashed in her mind. It was a man with jet black hair, a mustache, and a scar across his eyes. If you look at his eyes, you could see evil in them. It seemed liked she knew him from somewhere. She didn't feel comfortable seeing him in her mind. No, not comfortable at all. In fact, she felt fear. Her head was hurting when she saw that man in her mind. Or was that her heart. No matter, she broke the kiss, dropped down to her knees, and started to cry. It was something about that man that made her feel like she was there. _But, it felt like I was really there. Like something terrible was going to happen to me. Did that man do anything to me? No, no, no, it's not possible because I never met that man before. I think. Ugh. This is so frustrating. I need to go home. I need to go home now._

With that, Yaya pulled out her cellphone and called her mom, forgetting about the boy that stood infront of her. He was frozen. First, he was running after the girl that left his life 5 years ago. Then, he pulled her into a kiss. The next thing he knew, she was down on the ground crying and then pulled out her phone. Oh yup. The only girl he'd been thinking about for the last 5 years was going to hate him forever.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. I thought of a lot of things, but my mom interrupted me so many times that I grew frustrated and just did this. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time! Oh, before I forget. R&R!**


	3. Of A Kiss

**Thank you so much for the review. I want more reviews, though. Maybe next time I update we will have a special guest, but for now I'll just say R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara 'cause if I did, I would make Ikuto mine. =^.^= And on the last chapter I forgot to do the disclaimer, so yeah that's all I have to say. ^.^'**

**Chapter 3: Of A Kiss**

She waited for her mom to answer the phone and then remembered that she was in a bussiness trip with her dad. She was currently staying with her aunt. Thinking back on the image she saw in her head, it really scared her. _Her head._ Woah, it was just in her head and she was scared. But, she felt like she was really there. It was not an imagination just like her firt kiss with the kid she didn't even know. Her eyes widened. She forgot about him and the first kiss he stole._ Oh heck to the no, he just stole my first kiss, _she thought while standing up.

She looked at him dead in the eye. This kid was not going to get away from her. " You," she pointed an accusing finger at him, " you stole my first kiss. You just don't go to people hugging them, chasing them, and then kissing them. I don't know why you were hugging and chasing me. And I'm sure as hell don't know why you stole my first kiss."

He didn't know either. Probably because he missed her so much. But, do you just kiss people just because you miss them? No, not unless they were a couple, which he and Yaya were not. He didn't even know if she felt the same way. Wait, wait a minute. Did he just think that? _It's not like I like her more than bestfriend, so why did I think that?_ But, aside from all that, did he just hear Yaya cuss? Well, this was the first. Now that he thought about it, she hasn't been acting herself at all. She didn't talk like the Yaya he knew back then nor did she dress like her. Since in Sieyo High you didn't have wear uniform,she was wearing jean shorts, a black half shirt that has a smiley face printed on it with a black undershirt, and black combat boots. She even acted like she didn't even know him. If she was really playing a game like he thought, saying that he was annoyed of her game was an understatement. Before a blink of an eye, his annoyed expression changed into a smirk. " That's not what you said when you was busy kissing me back," he said.

She blused ten shade of red. Okay, so she kissed back. Who wouldn't want to kiss him back? He's good looking and he's just a plain hunk. His lips. Oh, his lips were warm and soft against her own. It tasted like sweets. And she felt like a child wanting more. If possible, she blushed even more thinking about this. Yes, she liked the kiss but she was not going to admit that to him. Nope not ever.

" I.. I... So what if I kissed back? I only did because your lips tasted like sweets, and I'm craving for sweets right now. So, um, I'll just... um... go," was her smart comeback. On the outside she had a confidence look, but on the inside... she was so embarrassed that she wanted to cover herself with a rock and just die.

He smirked and she did not like that smirk. " If you're craving for more sweets like you said, then come and get some more. My lips are always free for you." he said.

Her jaw dropped. There were only three words she can say. _What. The. Hell._ This kid was insane. He really is. As a matter of fact, this school was insane. There were kids claiming they knew her. Like that girl with pink hair. That Hinamori girl freaked her out, but this kid was worse. He hugged her, chased after her when she ran away from his crazy ass, stole her first kiss, and now embarrassing her. What kind of people does that kind of stuff? **( A/N: Ikuto -_-)**

" You're insane kid. Really insane. You need Jesus." With that she walked away from him, a blush still visible on her face.

" I'll wait for you after school, Yaya!" He called out after her retreating form.

_**After School (Yaya's POV)**_

_Phew. Finally, school is over. I thought this day would never end,_ I thought while I was walking down the hallway to the double doors. I wanted to get out of here before that insane hunk sees me. Insane Hunk. Yup, those were the words that can describe the Souma kid who stole my god dang first kiss.

I must have thought that aloud **(A/N: Oxy morron much?) **because the next thing I knew was hot breath against my ear and a husky vioce whisperred, " Insane Hunk, eh?"

I froze. _Awww, so much for getting the hell out of here._ I turned around and instantly regreted it. Our faces were so close that it would only take an inch for our lips to touch. I blushed at this. I think he saw the blush because he smirked that smirk I love so much. Huh? When did I love that smirk? Anyways, I looked at his soft and juicy lips, licking my own because it suddenly felt dry. This action caused him to smirk more.

" Want some more?" he asked, that smirk still plasttered upon his face. If you think this question caught me off gaurd, then you'd want to hold on to something.

" Yes, I want some more!" I shouted not knowing what I just said. When it finally sunk in, I immediatly covered my mouth. _What the hell? I can not believe I said that._ Then I heard giggles and chuckles. He was not giggling nor chuckling, he was still smirking but bigger. I looked to both side of me. No, nobody was there. I peeked behind him and saw four people, two girls and two boys, giggling and chuckling. One boy had blond hair and an adorable features. The other boy had long purple hair. There was a short girl with wavy blond hair, and a girl with pink hair, Hinamori Amu. Back up some, the blond short girl was not giggling nor was she chuckinlg, she was laughing her ass off. _Great, first day of a new school and I already made myself a bad impression. This day just keeps getting better and better. _

I looked backed at him. He..._grinned?_ First it was a big smirk then it turned into a goofy grin. Before I could think about it more, I was suddenly pulled into his arms that really seems so familliar. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I blushed. If you thought that the body complies to the mind, then you are so wrong because my arms suddenly snaked its way behind his neck. The next thing I knew I pulled him into a kiss. Key word: _I._ This town must have some crazy ass spell to have me do these crazy stuff to crazy people. I tried so hard to tell myself to stop, but my body won't move at my request. I think it has a mind of its own. I gave up trying and just enjoyed the kiss. And enjoyed I did. I nibbled on his lips asking for entrance and entrance is what he gave me. I explored every bit of his mouth and finally our tounges fought for dominance. After a few more second, we broke apart to get some needed air. I think that that was the best kiss I ever had even though he was the one I had my first kiss with.

I locked eyes with his green ones. That eyes, it seems like I've seen it before. No not today but before that little ridiculous accident that happened six months ago. In fact this town seems so familliar to me. Sure my mom said I lived her before I came to America 5 years ago, but I can't seem to remember anything. I came back to reality when one of his friennds spoke.

" I know its all sweet and stuff, but everyone is staring," the purple-haired boy said. I looked around and sure enough people were staring with grins on their lips. Well, the boys that is, but for the girls, they were glaring daggers at me. I looked back at the Souma kid, he was still staring at me and this caused me to blush.

" Hey, since next week is Halloween we are having a Halloween Fair here at the school. Would you like to come with me, Yaya?" The Souma kid asked me. In my head I was thinking, _Hell no! Who the hell do you think I am?_ But, ever since I met this guy it's like I don't have control over my body anyore because I said the complete opposite.

I jumped _ontop of him _and _kissed_ him like there was no tomorrow. I think my body let me have a little control over because it let me get off him before he could find out what just happened. I walked away not saying anything, already knowing he knew the answer by that kiss.

**So what did you think? I really had fun writing this chapter, I hope you did too. =^_^=**

**Do you see that botton right there with the word Review?**

**Yeah, that botton. Just click it and write if you like it.**

**THX! I'll give you free chocolates and cookies if you do.**


	4. Us Against The World

**Whatta do mah readers! Thank you all for the reviews and reading my story. I hope you'll like this chapter. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara so who ever sue me, I will snap your neck like a twig. Got that?**

**Chapter 4: Us Against The World**

**( Yaya's POV)**

_Riiing. Riiing. Riiing. Riiing. _I woke up, still half asleep, and slammed my fist on my alarm clock. Even though it's Friday I still didn't want to go to school. I mean who wants to go to school at all? Anyways, I got up off of the bed and walked to my closet like a zombie taking out the clothes I ironed last night. I went to my bathroom to take a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and put my clothes on. I put on a black and blue tank top that says 'Come Closer, I Don't Bite', black skinny jeans, and black jordans with blue shoe laces. I put my hair in two pig tails, had silver hoop earings, and a bit of lipgloss.

I went to the kitchen and saw my aunt, Asuka, drinking coffe while on the computer. I sat down infront of her picking up a toast and eating eat.

" How's school Yaya?" Asuka asked me. I looked at her. She was staring at me with a grin upon her face.

" Great, I guess," I told her. _Except for those god dang Gardians. I try to avoid them everyday, but they were like ants. They were everywhere._

" Did you make new friends?" she asked. Her grin got bigger and she was leaning closer. She was creeping me out.

" Y-Yeah," I answered backing away from her because she was getting really close to my face. _Friends? I don't know if I could call them friends. They freak me out, specially that Souma kid._

"Hmm," she was rubbing her chin in a thinking pose. " From what I recall on your first day of school, I saw you already got yourself a boyfriend!" she told me smirking.

" EHH?" I screamed. _What the hell is she talking about? I do not have a boyfriend._

" Uh-huh. I saw you making out with that brown-haired kid after school when I was coming to pick you up. You can't lie to me girl," she said.

" Making ou- OOHH, that," realizing what she was talking about. " Um.. yeah.. uh.. that was.. um.. I was not making out with him," was my smart comeback.

" Then what, did he try to harrass you so you attacked him with your lips?" she asked me. The question didn't sink in so I said a stupid answer.

" Yeah, that's it. I attacked him with my lips. It was a great fight. He put up a great fight," I said and she laughed. No, not just laugh, but rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. I was so confused until what she said and what I said finally sunk into my slow brain. I blushed 20 shades of red, if possible, from embarrassment.

" Yaya you're so funny," she said while wiping a tear from her eyes.

" I-I-I gotta run!" I yelled running out of there. I was really embarrassed saying that.

I finally got to school and noticed that it was still early. I decided to go to the dance room **(A/N: I don't know what to call it.)**. I haven't dance since I was in America so I figured I'd dance until it was time to go. I love all types of dances but hip-hop is more necessarry with what I'm wearing. I walked to the boombox and put on " Whatcha Say" by Jason Derulo.

**(Nararator's POV)**

Yaya walked on the middle of the floor while the boombox prepaired the CD to play the music. As soon as the music started she bounced to the rythem, then she started snapping her fingers. When verse one started, she dropped to the floor hitting it with her palm. She got off the floor and started doing dance moves that makes her look like a professional dancer. She did arm movements and legs too. She twisted, turned, and flip. She also did some popping and some rotating with her body. After she was done, she got a towel and wiped some sweat off her head.

She looked at the time in her phone. She still had several minutes before the bell rings. Suddenlly, she heard clapping. Yaya looked at the doorway and saw a woman with brown hair, and glasses leaning against the door frame. She guessed it was a teacher.

" That was amazing. It seemed like you were a professional back there," the teacher said.

" Thank you, Ms..." she trailed off not knowing the teacher's name.

" It's Suzuki and I'm a dance teacher. You've got talent, girl," Ms. Suzuki said. " You should join this class."

" No it's okay," she said. Yaya didn't want to be in a dance class. She'd been in a dance class since she was in America and wanted a little break. She still wants to dance, it's just that she wants to do it without dance classes.

" Oh, can I ask you something?" the teacher asked Yaya. Yaya nodded. " We need a little help for the Halloween Fair and I wanted to ask you if you would like to help as one of the dancer for the special entertainment? That is ofcourse if you want to."

Yaya considered of not doing it and then thought better of it. " If I said yes, what kind of dancer would I be in, like a background dancer or something?"

" Do you sing?" she asked. Yaya nodded once again. " Can you sing for me?"

Yaya cleared ger throat, stood up straight, then started singing in a voice that can be describe as angelic " Us Against The World" by Cristina Milian.

_If the sun shuts down_

_and decided not to shine no more_

_I would still have you, baby_

_If we see the last day_

_and they say we gotta go to war_

_I'll be fighting with you, baby_

_Cuz I know if I'm falling,_

_you won't let me hit the ground_

_If the boat is sinking,_

_I know, you won't let me drown_

_No matter what anyone could say_

_this is the only place for me_

_And no one could ever take that away_

_Nothing could come between us_

_If the sun shuts down_

_and decided not to shine no more (no more)_

_I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you,_

_If we see the last day_

_and they say we gotta go to war (to war)_

_I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you_

_Because it's us against the world,_

_the world, the world_

_You know it's us against the world,_

_the world, the world, ohh_

_Now if I'm lost at sea 7 days I'm not alone_

_If I'm holding you, you, you, you, you_

_And if it all end's; everybody in the world is gone_

_I'll be standing with you, baby_

_And if it's the last breath I take_

_I'll leave my kiss with you_

_If there's a wall between us, baby_

_I know I'll break through_

_No matter what anyone could say_

_This is the only place for me_

_And no one could ever take that away_

_Nothing could come between us_

_If the sun shuts down_

_And decided not to shine no more (No more)_

_I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you_

_If we see the last day_

_And they say we gotta go to war (To War)_

_I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you_

_Because it's us against the world_

_Nothing's stronger now than you and I_

_Cuz your love is all I got_

_And this ain't never gon' stop_

_No, whoa_

_There's no distance here when we're apart_

_Come on in from the cold_

_Lay your head on my shoulder_

_Ride like a soldier_

_I'ma stay right here_

_If the sun shuts down_

_And decided not to shine no more (No more)_

_I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you_

_If we see the last day_

_And they say we gotta go to war (To War)_

_I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you_

_Because it's us against the world_

_The world, the world_

_You know it's us against the world_

_The world, the world, ohh (Repeat)_

Yaya opened her eyes for she closed it when she was singing. She looked at the teacher. The teacher was shocked frozen. When the teacher finally snapped out of it she clapped her hands.

" Wow, just wow. That was amazing," the teacher said. Yaya blushed. " Well, since the one who was going to sing and dance broke her leg, do you think you can do this one?"

" Hmm. It depends how many times I have to perform. If it's more than two times, you could forget it," Yaya explained.

" Oh, no. It will only be one, but if you want to do one more then it's okay with me."

" Okay then. I will go now since the bell is about to ring soon." Yaya walked to the door opening it.

" Come here after school everyday so we can practice," Ms. Suzuki said after the retreating Yaya.

Yaya was sitting at her desk half listening to the teacher. She wanted to get out of school already so she could practice. Yes, she admits that she is a little excited about the performance. No, she was more than a little excited she was ecstatic about it. She even already have butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it. She was snapped back to reallity when the bell rand signaling school was over. This made her even more excited.

" Yaya?" a voice asked. Yaya turned to the voice and saw Amu and Rima towering over her with smiles on their faces, well just Amu. " Would you like to come with us to buy the costumes this Saturday?"

Did she have anything planned? No, she didn't think so. Did she want to go with the pinkete? Ummm.. No and Yes. No because she's a little creepy claiming she knew her. Yes because a big part of her felt comfortable around the pinkete. " Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything planned this Saturday," was her answer.

**A/N: First and foremost thank you so much for the reviews. Here are some chocolate and cookies! =^_^= Second, I'm sorry if it was short. I was saving the other stuff to the next chapter so I'm so sorry. Well, actually I was going to do it here in this chapter, but then I got lazy, my fingers hurt and my eyes too, and its getting a little late. I have to wake up early because I have to go to my brother's football game. Keywords: Have To. But anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing. R&R! =^_^=**


	5. Something Surprising

**A/N: Hello! I was supposed to update like before Halloween, but I went to my cousin's house the whole weekened so I'm so sorry. I truelly am sorry. Also I was a bit busy you know reading fanfics. You can't blame me though, 'cause I know you like to read too. And plus something went wrong with my laptop so I had to use my mom's but hers does not have the word thingy. Anyways, R&R! =^_^=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or it's characters. I only own my chocolate, which I'm eating right now, and Yaya's personality, 'cause I'm kind of like her in this story.**

**Chapter 3: Something Surprising**

Yaya waited for Amu and Rima at her house. They decided to meet at her house because her aunt wanted to also buy a costume. Finally after waiting for a few minutes, the bestfriends arrived. Yaya and the others went inside her aunt's Mercedes Benz and drove off to the mall.

When they arrived at the mall, Amu, Rima, and Yaya didn't expect to see familliar people. There standing in the middle of the mall was Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase, Ami, Utau, and... Ikuto? Why was Ikuto there?

" Um, Ami. Why are you here? I thought you were at the house," said Amu.

" Remember I told you that I was going shopping with my friends?" said girl asked Amu. Amu looked like she was thinking then she snapped her fingers indecating she remembered.

" Then where are your friends?" Amu asked.

" They couldn't make it," Ami sighed sadly. Amu looked at her little sister and smiled.

Amu walked to her and grabbed her small hand. " Come on lets go shopping,"she said to Ami. Ami brightened up instantly. Amu nodded to the others telling them to continue where they left off. The girls would be together and the boys would be together. They agreed to meet up in the middle of the mall where a fountain was.

**( With the girls. Yaya's POV)**

We walked inside a store that sells costumes and trinkets. The other girls flew to the costumes as soon as we stepped inside. I shook my head in amusement. These girls were too excited for this shopping thing. Honestly, what's so exciting about thi...? Oh. My. Kami. That is the cutest, sexiest, and hottest costume I have ever seen. Look at that costume over there- no not that way- at the right corner of the room.

There on a maniquien was a devil costume. It had a red tube top that stops a few inches above the belly botton and at the back was laced. The bottom was a red leather pants, tight at the butt then flares a little at the bottom. The red pointed tail was already attached to the pants. The costume also included the red horns and the three pointed fork thing.

I walked over to it and touched it. It felt so good. I grabbed the costume that was not on the maniquien and went to a stall to try it on. Yup. This would look great with my red heels. After I put my clothes back on I went to the clerk to pay for my stuff. I looked to my left and saw Amu looking at a sexy kitty costume.

" She's totally going to get that," a voice said. I turned to the voice and recognized it as Utau Hoshina, the famous singer here in Japan. I like her, but I'm not the kinf of person who will just jump around happily because of a famous person.

" Yeah, I can tell," I looked back at Amu. She was already getting ready to take it to a stall.

Ugh. I'm so exhausted from all that walking and squeling. Don't get me wrong. I love shopping, but a girl has her limits. So anyways, we finally got to the fountain and saw the boys. I ran towards it and sat down on the bench. Sitting down feels so good I could sleep at any second. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and my eyes were wide as saucers.

Standing there hair lavender, her ends midnight blue, some strands of hair black, and a grin on her face. I shot up off the bench and glomped her. Both of us laughed.

" Yaya? Is this your ass?" she asked me grabbing my butt.

" Yeah," I answered sheepishly.

" Who are you?" Amu asked, her 'Cool 'N Spicy' attitude kicking in. We all looked at Amu. Then to my friend.

" Well, uh, in here they might call your attitude 'Cool 'N Spicy' but uh in America they call it 'Bitchy and Rude'," my friend said. We looked back at Amu. We were confused 'cause she was grinning from ear to ear. We looked back at my friend, she was also grinning from ear to ear. Then back at Amu.

" Nikki!" Amu exclaimed. Wait. How did she know her name was Nikki?

" Amu!" Nikki yelled. Before we knew it, they were in a tight embrace. Huh?

" Oh my gosh!" they yelled at the same time pulling apart.

" I miss your ass!" Nikki yelled. Not, surprise there.

" And I miss your boobs!" Amu yelled. My jaws dropped to the floor. Now, that is a surprise. " I still got my territory, right?"

" Of course, but I gave the smaller one to Yaya," Nikki said pointing at her boobs. I looked around and noticed everyone was looking at me with thier jaws still open. They turned thier attention back to Nikki who gasped out loud.

" Oh. My. Goddess," she only says that when she sees something that amazes her. She cupped Amu's boobs in her hands. Pervy much? " Your boobs are huge, Amu. It's bigger than mine. Come look at it Yaya and tell her it's bigger than mine."

I walked over to them and examined Amu's and Nikki's boobs. Yeah, my perverted side is coming out. " Oh my gosh! It is!" I yelled.

" I know!" Nikki yelled back with so much excitement. She looked at Amu with her infamous look.

Amu sighed, " Yes, you can have the big side." Nikki jumped up and down doing her victory dance. I looked at Amu with the same look, she just nodded. I did my own victory dance. Yay! I have two boob territories now! Then they looked at me. I nodded and all three of us were dancing our victory dance, completely forgeting some peolpe were watching us.

Suddenly, Nikki stopped and smirked. Unfortunately for me, my hands were up in the air and Nikki scooped me. Both Amu and I went quiet. I looked at my boobs then at Nikki. " Awww. No fair, Nikki. You scooped me while I was doing my dance and with both hands too," I whined.

" Never let your guard down. And plus there's no rules," she stated. She has a point there. I looked at Amu for help, but she just put up her hands in a deffensive move. Big mistake on her part. I scooped her boobs and they jiggled!

" Oh. My. Gosh. Nikki," I turned to said girl. " Amu's boobs jiggled!"

" For real?" she asked. I nodded in response. Nikki and I held each others hand jumping in joy. I let go of one of her hands and scooped her boob. She froze. I backed away covering my own. She looked at Amu who was covering hers, then they looked at me. Uh oh. They're on to me. They took steps towards me while I backed away. I turned around to see our group staring at us with wide eyes and jaws still dropped.

" Close your mouth before flies get in there, and would you mind helping me out here," I said to them. They closed thier mouth but did nothing else. I sighed and just let the two girls do it.

" Wow, and I thought Ikuto was the perverted one," Utau said.

" Well, my perverted side only comes out when Nikki is near," me and Amu responded in sync. Both Amu and I laughed while the others shook thier head in amusement. Yup, my perverted and playfulness only comes out when Nikki is near. Ah, such a wonderful reunion. But one person is missing.

**A/N: So how do you like it? Bad, too perverted? But, just to let you know the pervertedness is my life. Yes my friends and I scoop boobs and smack asses and tell girls thier boobs are huge. Anyways, R&R!**

**See right there? Yeah click that.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. More Surprises

**A/N: I am oo-berly glad that you like it and reviewed. Thanks you so much for reading and reviewing. Here is another chapter and I hope you like it. So R&R! =^_^=**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Nikki and the surprises.**

**Chapter 6: More Surprises**

**(Normal POV)**

" Why are you here, anyway?" Yaya asked Nikki. Don't get Yaya wrong, she love the girl to death, but she can't help wondering why Nikki is here in Japan.

" Well, your B-day is coming up so we came here," Nikki responded with a grin.

" So you came here from California just for my B-day?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

" Yeah, that and-" Nikki was interrupred from her blaring phone. She looked at the caller ID and sighed before putting it on speaker and asking, " Yello?" **( A/N: Yes I spelled it like that.)**

" Hellor?" asked the person on the other end. She sounded like a girl and the voice was familliar to Yaya.

" Yeah. Whatta do?" Nikki asked.

" Nothing much. I'm on speaker right?" the girl ask.

" Yeah," answered Nikki.

" Okay, good. Um, Yaya you wouldn't believe what's in store for you," by now everyone was crowding the phone.

" Uh, okay Jasmine," Yaya said unsure. Amu knew she knows that name from somewhere.

" Jasmine as in Jasmine Reyes?" asked the pinkette.

They heard some argueing in the background and a loud screeching 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' before a reply came, " Yes, thats me Kitten."

" How'd you know it was me?" questioned the Amu.

" Well why don't you look behind you," the girl answered back. Everyone did as they were told. They saw a girl with blond hair dyed fushia at the tips, wearing black and white striped tank top, skinny jeans, and black converse. She had her hands on her hips leaning on her right leg. Noticing that there were four other people with her, three boys and one girl, Nikki quickly put away her phone. Suddenly, Nikki ran up to a guy with black hair , jumping on him wrapping her legs around his waist. We raised our eyebrow when they kissed roughly, but passionately.

" Awww, so Kawaii," Yaya cooed. " Now get a room." With that they stopped and glared at Yaya for interrupting, well Nikki anyway.

" What's this? Yaya's jelous 'cause she can't do things like this?" Nikki half jokingly said.

" Want to bet?" Yaya challenge. Nikki just a raised an eyebrow and smirked crossong her arms over her chest. Yaya took that as a 'Sure, Why not' and pulled whoever was close to her in a kiss. Feeling the familliar lips on her, she smiled to herself. Pulling away, she met with green mesmerizing eyes. She turned to Nikki and smiked.

" You horny candy loving girl," Jasmine said with a goofy grin.

**(Nikki's POV)**

No way was I seeing this. No way. Yaya would never do such things. Unless ofcourse...

" Yaya got it going on~" I told her and just what I expected, she blushed. Then we all heard a loud squeal. Yup, I already know who it is.

" Hunks alert! Hunks alert!" blondie exclaimed. I looked around and sure enough three hunks were standing infront of me. First, was the hunkiest one of all. He has midnight blue hair, a bored expression but I can see a tint of amusement in his eyes, and he look fly. The second hunk has light brown hair, he has diamond earings on, and a goofy grin plastered on his face. Last was a guy that kind of look like a girl, but still he look pretty hunky. He has this long purple hair, a genuine smile, and brown eyes.

" Yes, I can see that. Yaya? Amu? Look." I told them. They did as what I told them. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jasmine walking towards the blue-haired hunk. She stop right infront of him, and looked at him up and down. Then she lightly traced her fingers on his chest. I looked at everyone, seeing they were looking at them intently. Amu on the other hand looked pissed. Her eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably. She already knew what Jasmine was going to do.

" Hands off," she growled. Everyones attention shot to her. She walked to the hunk and blondie and smacked her hands away. " He's mine."

" Woah. Grumpy much?" asked blondie. Amu gave her a 'Duh' look. " Well, possessive much?"

" Duh. Teenage hormones. And plus he's mine and only mine," she said smiling up at said boy. " Right, Ikuto?"

" Yup," he said popping the 'p' and smirked. Woah. That smirk is hot. Too bad he's taken and I'm taken.

" Hinamori-san!" yelled a blondie. I looked to who it was. He was shocked. Why so shocked?

" Why are you so shocked, Tadase?" asked another blondie. She had long blond hair put up in two pigtails. " I mean, come on. Everybody knew they were going to end up together."

" I'm bored now. Can we go now Ikuto? 'Cause I have a present for you," pinkette said winking at bluenette. " Woah. I think you should not go near me Nikki."

" Aww. But, I like this Amu a lot," Ikuto whined. I think I saw Amu blush causing him to smirk. Other than that they just left.

**A/N: I know, I know. Lame. Super lame. I'm really sorry if you think it's lame too 'cause I do. I'm such a horrible author. Read and Review anyways!**


	7. Singing

**A/N: I know I know. You all hate me. I'm a disgrace to the writing world. I'm lame. Yes, I practically know that. I even know I am. I'm really, deeply sorry for the last two lame chappies. I was in a Writers Block and I didn't want to update like really late and make yu think that I'm not alive anymore. I really didn't. I'm really sorry. So, cookies and chocolates for my apolozies. R&R! =^_^=**

**Chapter 7: Singing**

**(Yaya's POV)**

Time went by fast. Halloween was gone and if it were in America, the Thanksgiving passed too. Now it was Christmas. Ah, the smell of Christmas. Speaking of Holidays, the Halloween Fair was a blast. I had lots of fun. Even my friends from America had a blast. Remembering that something happened during the night made my face all red.

**~Flasback~**

" Yaya! Yaya!" my aunt yelled from down stairs. I was currently in my room putting on my shoes. I was dressed in my costume and had a bit of makeup. " Yaya! Your boyfriend is here!"

I flushed. Sure the dude was hot. No scratch that, he was hotter than hot. Heck, he was hotter than lava. Wait, did I just say those? This must be Nikki's doing. But anyways back to the point. He is NOT my boyfriend. Sure, we kissed a few times. And let me tell you, it was great, no, better than great. I mean.. it wasn't bad. But still, he is NOT my BOYFRIEND.

" I'm coming! And he is not my boyfriend!" I yelled back as I ran down the stairs tripping once I got to the bottom. I got up quickly, dusted myself, looked around for any witnesses finding none, and walked to the living room like nothing happened.

" Hey Yaya," a husky voice said. I looked to the source of voice. I gasped inside my head. Right there standing infront of me was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Hottie, err, Kukai was going for the 1960s look. Man, he looks really hot with that white V-neck shirt. That water dripping down his chest makes me want to rip his clothes off and do everything to him. I licked my lips unconsiously. Damn, I just want to rip off all his clothes and ra- bad thoughts Yaya. Bad thoughts. But hey, can you blame me for thinking of raping the guy?

We finally got to the school after a lot of staring and drooling... at him. We met up with our friends at the school gate. Amu was wearing the kitty costume along with Ikuto. Nikki was wearing a pink half shirt that said 'Beware... I Hump =^_^=' in black letters, skinny jeans, black and white converse, and pink cat ears and tail. You don't need to know what the others wore.

We played a lot of games and went to a lot of booths. We even went to a hunted house, and let me tell you, Amu was screaming like there was no tomorrow. The girl screamed at a bloody cardboard and clung to Ikuto like her life depended on it. Nikki's oh so tough brother was so scared that he almost pissed on himself. Anyways, it was almost time for the performance and we were on our way there. No one knew that I was performing, except the six people that stayed at my aunt's house. Which were Nikki, Jasmine, Adiana, Nikki's little sister, Josh, Nikki's twin brother, Warren, Nikki's boyfriend, and Darien.

Once we got infront, Ms. Suzuki called me over. I turned to my friends and said, " I'll be right back."

" Alright," said Hottie- I mean Kukai. Ugh, what has he done to me?

I walked over to her and she handed me a microphone except it was the one you put on your head **(A/N: I forgot what those are called)**. She motioned for me to get on the middle of the stage. The audiance couldn't see me because the lights were off and plus my back was facing them. The music started but I didn't turn around.

_Calling all the monsters (2x)_

_I'm calling all (3x)_

_The monsters_

_Oh yay aye (3x)_

_Ehh (2x)_

_Heart thumps and you jump_

_Coming down with goose bumps_

_You dare to go there_

_Imma (2x)_

_Get you so scared_

_We're wanting to_

_We're haunting you_

_We're wanting to_

_Ehh (2x)_

_If you stayed and too late_

_To be getting afraid_

_This scene extreme_

_I I ma get you so scared_

_We're wanting to_

_We're haunting you_

_We're wanting to_

_Ehh (2x)_

_Gonna get your body shaking_

_Wishing you could just awaken_

_Here we go_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_If your only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you (2x)_

_Calling all the monsters (2x)_

_I'm calling all (3x)_

_The monsters_

_You hide or you'd try_

_Kiss tomorrow goodbye_

_We thrill to your chill_

_B-b-b Bucking for a freak-out_

_We're wanting to_

_We're haunting you_

_We're wanting to_

_Ehh (2x)_

_We might just bite_

_Underneath the moonlight_

_More fun if you run_

_I-I-I Imma, Imma already chasing_

_We're wanting to_

_We're haunting you_

_We're wanting to_

_Ehh (2x)_

_Gonna get your body shaking _

_Wishing you could just awaken_

_Here we go_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_If your only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you (2x)_

_Calling all the monsters (3x)_

_I'm calling all (2x)_

_The monsters_

_Gonna paint it red_

_Get inside your head head head_

_Like a demon choir_

_Playing with fire fire fire_

_Gonna get your body shaking _

_Wishing you could just awaken_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_If your only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you (2x)_

_Oh yay aye (3x)_

_We're coming to get you_

The song ended and I was panting pretty hard. They gave me a round of applause to which I bowed to. I took off the headphones and instead to the microphone. I had another song to sing before I was done.

" This song I'm singing next is dedicated to all the lovers tonight and the people who has a special someone. I hope you like it," I said over the mic.

_The slightest words you said _

_Have all gone to my head _

_I hear angels sing In your voice _

_When you pull me close _

_Feelings I've never known _

_They mean everything _

_And leave me no choice _

_Light on my heart _

_Light on my feet _

_Light in your eyes _

_I can't even speak _

_Do you even know _

_How you make me weak _

_I'm a lightweight _

_Better be careful what you say _

_With every word I'm blown away _

_You're in control of my heart _

_I'm a lightweight _

_Easy to fall, easy to break _

_With every move my whole world shakes _

_Keep me from falling apart _

_Make a promise, please _

_You'll always be in reach _

_Just in case I need _

_You there when I call _

_This is all so new _

_Seems too good to be true _

_Could this really be _

_A safe place to fall _

_Light on my heart _

_Light on my feet _

_Light in your eyes _

_I can't even speak _

_Do you even know _

_How you make me weak _

_I'm a lightweight _

_Better be careful what you say _

_With every word _

_I'm blown away _

_You're in control of my heart _

_I'm a lightweight _

_Easy to fall, easy to break _

_With every move my whole world shakes _

_Keep me from falling apart _

_Keep me from falling down _

_Drowned in your love _

_It's almost all too much _

_Handle with care _

_Say you'll be there _

_Oh, I'm a lightweight _

_Better be careful what you say _

_With every word_

_I'm blown away _

_You're in control of my heart _

_I'm a lightweight _

_Easy to fall, easy to break _

_With every move my whole world shakes _

_Keep me from falling apart _

_Keep me from falling apart _

_Keep me from falling apart _

_Falling apart_

Once again, I got a round of applause. My stomache was doing all these flips. I was really happy. I jumped off the stage to receive a bunch of hugs from my friends. Although I didn't get a hug from Kukai, I got a kiss. A very passionate kiss that deepened. Which turned into a make-out session. It was really great that it made my knees buckle and my stomache flutter. It was like I was in heaven. From that day on, I gave in to those feelings. Yes, he is my boyfriend.

**~End Flashback~**

I walked down the stairs. And guess what? Yes, I tripped. One of these days, I'm seriously going to hurt myself. So anyways, I went to the living room to find all my friends chatting. And oh look, my boyfriend is hot. Yes, I love saying that he's my boyfriend and saying that he's hot too. Hehehe. I got my memories back, that's why I'm so happy to call Kukai mine and only mine. Unfortunately, how I lost my memories is still a blur to me. I wish I could remember.

**And I'm sorry if it seems rushed. 'Cause it is. A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I think it would only take 1-2 chappies more until I'm done. What, it was already frigid 12 am when I started and finished at like 2:30 am. But reviews please.**


End file.
